Kanavan Colosseum
Kanavan Colosseum is, in a way, another mode in PvP. It is located on its own server, named Colosseum, and has replaced the Gardosen server. The rating system is similar to that of the "King of the Hill" tournament. Currently, the Kanavan Colosseum is unavailable on the North American and Philippines server; it existed as an event for beta-testing, and it was not approved officially. Note: The Colosseum had a rule of "fairness" being involved, stated on the event poster and in-game. However, a GM posted that this was false. This is probably the reason why the official Colosseum was not released in NAGC. Upon Entering In order to participate, players must click on the Colosseum server, located on the server select screen upon logging in. There, players are taken immediately to PvP mode, where they can choose to fight, view the help, look at their or other players' rankings, view replays, enter practice mode, and view and change the equipment on their characters. They can also view the skill tree, couples' window, park, attendance, missions, friends, and settings here as well. However, players cannot enter the shop or dungeons while in the Kanavan Colosseum. In order to fight others, players must have RP, and click the BATTLE! button near the top. Players cannot chat in this server. RP RP, short for Rating Points, is a system used to calculate a player's ranking. If the player wins in a PvP match, their RP will increase. If they lose, however, they lose RP. If a player's RP reaches zero, they will not be able to participate any longer for that day. Leaving a room during a match or disconnecting will cause players to lose RP as well. All players start out with 1,500 RP. RP resets at the beginning of every week. It should be noted that RP did not reset during the first two weeks of the release of the Kanavan Colosseum. Battle Kanavan Colosseum is played with the Tag Match mode, except players can choose three characters instead of the normal two, with almost-equal stats. The map will be chosen at random, from the following: *Airship *Elven Forest *Forgotten City *Forsaken Barrows *Kerrie Beach *Marsh of Oblivion *Orc Temple *Shooting Range *Trial Forest Players cannot see who their opponent is until the match begins. Reward The top three players with the highest rank, first, second, and third, will receive a rare item. Event At the end of the event, first place receieved the following: *Any 1 weapon, where limited event weapons are timed for 30 days. *Any 1 armor set, including any set available in the shop and Gacha sets. Limited sale sets, such as the Zombie set, will be timed for 30 days. *Any 1 accessory, including those in the shop, and those no longer available. Limited accessories will be time for 30 days. *Any 1 pet, including all those in the shop, Gacha, Seal Breaker Gacha, and Refer-a-friend, even those that have already been taken out. Second place received: *Black Champion Armor Set (30 days) *Warrior Weapon (10 days) depending on the highest-ranking character used *GC Club (7 days) Third place received: *White Champion Armor Set (30 days) *Warrior Weapon (10 days) depending on the highest-ranking character used *GC Club (7 days) Fourth through tenth place received: *Warrior Weapon (10 days) depending on the highest-ranking character used *GC Club (7 days) Category:PvP Category:Modes